Une rencontre peut tout changer
by filibert15
Summary: Il faut savoir qu'une rencontre peut tout changer, nous faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles émotions et tellement plus. Edward a su me conquérir mais à quel prix ? Peut-on définitivement changer ? Bella va nous apporter ses réponses. Rédigé entièrement de son PDV. Environs 16ch, et de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ...
1. Prologue

Il faut savoir que les véritables histoires d'amour s'écrivent avec son sang, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Un jour Marcel Jouhandeau a dit « N'est-ce pas avoir assez vécu que de mourir sans regret ? » Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il avait raison.

Je vie dans un monde facile, née dans les années 1990 à Paris dans le XVI je n'ai jamais eu de soucis d'argent, aucun malheur n'a touché ma famille, mon père, ma mère et ma sœur n'ont jamais eu de quelconque soucis. J'ai toujours eu tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureuse et pourtant malgré tout ce que j'ai, je ne l'ai jamais été pleinement. Pour certain je ne suis qu'une prétentieuse « gosse de riche » qui c'est perdu en route, pour d'autre je suis « différente ». Il est vrai que je me sens différente, mais au fond se sentir différente, qu'est ce c'est ? N'est ce pas justement être comme tous le monde, et avoir le mal de l'adolescence. J'ai parfois cette impression de ne pas être né à la bonne époque, et pourtant j'ai tant de chance, je n'ai jamais connu de guerre meurtrière détruisant mon pays, je ne connais que des images qui passent aux infos en Afghanistan ou encore en Irak, et puis des vidéos du soulèvement des populations arabes grâce aux réseaux sociaux, mais au fond je ne suis même pas sur d'être consciente de ce que ça représente. Je vois la morts de civiles à Homs, mais je continu à fumer mes clopes à 6,20€ le paquet, 6,20€ que je dépense chaque jour depuis 4 ans, que j'ai commencé à dépenser pour jouer les « grandes » et qui finalement ne m'ont strictement rien apporté, ne serait-ce qu'un trou à mon porte monnaie. Je continu à me plaindre sur le prix excessif de la bouteille de champagne ou du mathu sur la table VIP dans les boites de nuit branché de Paris. J'ai plus souvent séché les cours que je n'irais jamais, mes parents continu de payer une école à 8 000€ l'année pour que je passe un jour mon bac, incapable de rester dans du système public, exclu en « hors contrat », ces boites à bac qui regroupent deux catégories d'élèves, une partie est en échec scolaire et « » sont là pour nous occuper nous passerons en classe supérieur car papa viendra gentiment signer un chèque et la seconde catégorie des élèves « victimes » dans les lycées publics (ce n'est pas critiquer un lycée public au contraire si nous avions pu chacun d'entre nous y serait encore) mais par dessus tout nous sommes des EIP, « enfant intellectuellement précoce » et qu'est que ça veut dire ces conneries ? Je n'ai jamais su à quoi bon ça me servirait, si ce n'est qu'à rentrer dans l'école de mon choix (en hors contrat évidemment) avec un test de précocité et le dernier relevé de compte de « ». Au fond, nous sommes tous aussi pathétique et perdu EIP ou pas. Je fais moi partie de la première catégorie d'élève, cette école hors de prix représente 8 000€ que « » pourraient mettre dans le BBQ tout neuf que papa vient de s'offrir à 3 600 € (un WEBER je crois) que nous n'utiliserons qu'une fois, et les regarder bruler un à un en pensant que de toute façon nous pourrons recommencer dans un moi et pourquoi pas tous les mois jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai vu le film HELL, que j'ai évidemment détesté décidant que ce n'était qu'un stéréotype, le tout enroulé dans une histoire d'amour pathétique mais au fond je suis sur que chacun d'entre nous c'est retrouvé dans un trait de chaque personnage. Je suis sur aussi d'ailleurs que le BBQ de papa serait meilleur professeur que ce que j'ai pu avoir au cours de ma scolarité.

J'ai pu faire 4 collèges différent et 2 lycées, non je n'ai jamais déménagé, j'ai simplement épuisé les ressources de ces lycées, et fait de nombreuses erreurs, j'ai tant espérée oublier, mais ne serait-ce pas trop facile d'oublier ? Oublier le mal qu'un groupe peut faire à un adolescent seul Oublier que nous ne sommes qu'un lâche qui agit qu'en groupe sur quelqu'un de plus faible, car ce serait trop difficile d'être seule vers une personne de son niveau Oublier que nous avons fait toute nos premières fois trop tôt avec les mauvaises personne …

Montaigne disait « Qui songe à oublier se souvient » s'il savait.

Et puis il suffit d'une rencontre pour tout changer, pour nous changer, changer notre façon de voir, de penser, de vivre et d'agir. Et voilà ce que je vais vous raconter cette rencontre.

Et au faite je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan fille du PDG de Publicis l'une des plus prestigieuse agence de publicité.


	2. La rencontre

« Le réel possède un avantage considérable sur la fiction, c'est d'être unique »

Assise au fond de la classe j'assiste à la matinée qui suit la rentrée des vacances de décembre, toujours aux côtés des mêmes amis, le professeur de philosophie déblatère son cours que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter, j'écoute les dernier potins que j'ai raté après mes 15 jours à l'Alpe d'Huez. J'en connaissais déjà quelques uns suite aux heures interminable que je passais au téléphone avec Alice Weber ma meilleure amie qui elle même était au courant par Rosalie Hale, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je me rends compte qu'à force je suis incapable de discerner le faux du vrai, il faut savoir que les secrets dans mon monde reste secret quelques secondes « Garder un secret consiste à ne le répéter qu'à une seule personne à la fois » Audiard Michel, dieu qu'il avait raison, la difficulté n'est pas de garder un secret mais de garder secret que nous avons un secret. D'après Jessica Stanley la plus grande peste que la terre a connu, ou plutôt que j'ai rencontrée, m'apprends que je suis enceinte de Seth, que tout le monde est au courant. Je comprends les 36 appels manqués de Seth, mais je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette rumeur, et si je suis enceinte je ne suis moi même pas au courant. Et nous continuons comme ça, ici les garçons sont tout aussi friands des rumeurs sur les uns et les autres que les filles et ils sont aussi souvent eux même auteur de ces ouï-dire.

Alors que la deuxième heure de philosophie allé commencé, la porte s'ouvre sur le directeur accompagné de l'un d'entre nous qui d'après moi ne fait pas parti de l'école, je l'ai pourtant déjà croisé en boite de nuit, et je sais presque tout de lui, malheureusement démêler le vrai du faux est furieusement compliqué si l'on ne connaît pas la personne.

Il est dit que son compte en banque comporte plus de 0 qu'un bulletin scolaire de l'un d'entre nous, ce qui me paraît compliqué voir improbable suite aux nombres impressionnant de 0 que comporte nos bulletins, ces bulletins sont ci particulier qu'il est difficile de s'imaginer que nous arrivons encore à être scolarisé. Je vois les lèvre du directeur bougé, je sais qu'il parle, mais il m'est impossible d'écouter son charabia habituelle tant mes yeux sont attirés par son immonde cravate rouge à poids qu'il met sur une chemise blanche qui en soit elle n'est pas si terrible que ça si elle n'était pas accompagné d'une veste grise à rayure bleu marine, accompagné des poids et des rayures, idée saugrenu qui ne viendrais jamais à l'esprit à l'un de nos paternels sachant que l'image qui nous dégageront restera toujours plus importante que les paroles qui nous pourront dire bien que parfois notre nom peut nous sauvez mais ce n'est qu'en de rare occasion. Après m'être remis de cette chemise je regarde ce garçon à qui je n'ai jamais adressé un mot, non par timidité ou par manque d'occasion parce qu'avant cela ne m'avait jamais importé, faire attention aux autres n'est pas dans mes habitudes, les rares fois où je me préoccupe d'autre que moi ce serait pour ma petite sœur Angela, ou mes meilleurs amies, mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous en parlez, chaque personne à droit à son moment, où ma focalisation leurs sera entièrement consacré. Le directeur le bouscule avec un regard mauvais et lui dit je suppose d'aller s'asseoir puisque je le vois prendre place à une table à côté de Mike Newton soit 2 tables plus loin de moi vers ma gauche, il s'assoit non sans nous jetez un regard hautain, il sait exactement qui nous sommes, comme nous savons qui il est, est nous allons tous de même nous présentais afin de « faire semblant » c'est notre sport préféré, pratiqué en toutes circonstances, lorsqu'on apprend une nouvelle que l'on sait déjà, qu'on écoute nos parents, appréciant une personne qu'au fond l'on déteste .. Habillé toujours avec les dernière marque, il a pris un sac à dos d'où il sort un calepin et un stylo, bien que chaque garçon dans cette salle porte un sac, aucun et je dis bien aucun de l'un d'entre nous à dans son sac de quoi écrire, c'est bien le seule, peut-être pour son premier jours, ou parce que ce que l'on dit sur lui est vrai, il est vraiment différent, mais j'en reviens à mon questionnement plus haut sur le fait d'être différent, il est évident que la réponse à cette question nous sera apporté plus tard. Il commence à écrire je présume le cours de notre de philosophie alors que nos conversations reprennent à voix basse, tellement basse que je ne saisis pas tout ce que me dis Eric Yorkie à propos du « nouveau », de toute façon il ne dit rien que je ne sache pas déjà, mon regard est fixé sur son dos il a du le sentir puisqu'il se retourne et fait ce que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ici, me sourit. Je me retourne pour raconter ce qu'il vient d'arriver, car oui sourire alors que nous sommes épié par une bonne dizaine de personne, sachant pertinemment que nous sommes le sujet numéro 1 des conversation et que de nouvelle rumeur vont prendre forme, non on ne fait pas ça quand on vient d'un monde comme le nôtre, au risque de se faire dévorer tout cru.

Les même tendance sont raconté à son sujet que sur les autres, puis Quil Ateara, qui ne prends que très rarement part aux conversations, jouant constamment son jeu de jeune homme mystérieux pour mettre encore plus de fille dans son lit, jeu qui lui va à ravir et qui lui réussi puisque toute les filles dans cette classe y compris moi avons un jour était dans son lit et tellement plus nous avoue l'inavouable, que chacun de nous veut être.

« Edward Cullen est une légende ».


	3. La haine

Devant le lycée.

La troisième heure et la dernière de cette mâtiné c'est enfin achevé, nous sommes pour l'instant tous installé devant le lycée, nous retrouvons nos amis des autres classes, de terminales, ceux qui sont venu nous cherchez mais de toute façon nous nous connaissons tous, je parle avec Emmet Mc Carthy, l'un des seuls hommes en qui j'ai confiance, il est le nouveau petit ami de Rosalie Hale petite salope blonde avec des seins plus gros que des obus qui c'est fait sauté par tout Paris mais je respecte son choix, car il a lui sauté toute les filles de Paris, et avec Emmet Mc Carthy les filles ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Je lui raconte mes vacances à l'Alpe d'Huez et j'apprends qu'il connaît mon nouveau petit ami Jacob Black, un tombeur de ses dames, le dernier sur la longue liste des hommes que je fréquente, quand il interpelle quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Putain comment tu vas toi depuis le temps, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu avais comme qui dirait disparut de ma zone de fréquentation. »

Il faut savoir que ne pas croiser quelqu'un pendant plus de deux semaines représente une éternité et l'on est très vite oublié si l'on n'ai pas très important.

La personne en question se rapproche je l'entends à son blouson en cuir, qui je le devine se froisse sous ses mouvements pour passer devant moi, Edward Cullen.

« Eh bien Mc Carthy, c'est vrai, ça fait un moment, je suis parti à Bali depuis Août, je me ressourçais avant de revenir sur Paris, j'ai décidé de rallongé mon séjour jusqu'à décembre quand j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de chose à faire. »

« Cullen je te présente la seule et l'unique Bella Swan, ma sœur, Bella je te présente Edward Cullen, un vieil ami de pensionnat, d'ailleurs Cullen qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Edward et moi nous regardons longuement sans jamais prononcé un mot, et il répondit à Emmet sans jamais quittait mon regard.

« Je n'ai pas passé mon bac l'année dernière avec les soucis de santé qu'a eu ma mère, j'ai préféré mon concentré sur sa santé plutôt que de mon bac, et je connais Bella, nous sommes dans la même classe »

« Oh merde, j'en ai entendu parlé pour ta mère, j'ai voulu t'appeler mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire »

Edward coupe notre échange de regard pour enfin sourire à Emmet, l'un de ces sourires qui veut dire ne t'inquiète pas je comprends, un sourire gentil et sincère que l'on ne voit que très rarement. N'aimant pas ne plus être le centre d'attention je me sens obligé de couper court au retrouvaille pour que l'attention soit concentré sur moi.

« Emmet je ne vais pas en cours cette après-midi, tous le monde va chez Newton, j'y retrouve Alice, je suppose qu'elle y sera avec Rosalie et ce soir nous allons chez Jacob avant de se rendre chez Quil Ateara, tu te joins à nous j'espère ? »

« Jacob Black ? »

Ce Edward m'énerve tant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre méchamment.

« Qui d'autre »

Emmet me met une bonne tape sur l'épaule, et je me demande comment nous les filles pouvons accepter de coucher avec un homme comme lui, si peu attentionné qui considère les filles comme un copain, puis il me sourit et je trouve la réponse à ma question.

« T'inquiète Edward, c'est pas contre toi, Bella à une fâcheuse tendance à aboyer contre toute personne qui lui parle même gentiment. Tu connais Jacob Black ? »

« Oui nous avons une maison côte à côte sur la baie de saint tropez et à Ibiza, l'été d'il y a deux ans son héliport d'Ibiza avait eu un soucis, mon père avait proposé que son hélico atterrisse chez nous »

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part, Emmet nous y allons, je m'impatiente »

« Oh putain moi aussi, je meurs de faim, tu avais promis qu'on ferait Livio aujourd'hui, Edward tu veux venir ? »

« Emmet ! »

« Non t'inquiète Emmet, je ne veux pas déranger mademoiselle » Son ton ironique ne me plaisait pas du tout, je lui lançait un regard détestable, mais il n'en fit rien, ce fut comme si je n'avais rien fait.

« Ok mec, et fait pas attention à Bella je te dis, elle se cache derrière toute cette méchanceté, au fond c'est une vrai guimauve »

« Emmet je te promet que si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver »

Ils partirent tous deux dans un éclat de rire alors que j'écrasais ma clope énervé pour m'en rallumer une et me mettait en chemin pour trouver un taxi qui nous amènerait chez Livio, les transports en commun très peu pour moi.

Chez Mike Newton.

Nous avions rendez-vous à 15h chez Mike Newton, il était 17h30, et, Emmet et moi étions seulement devant sa porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Alice ma meilleure amie, la seule personne en qui je pense pouvoir avoir confiance, mais la confiance est très difficile à donner surtout dans notre monde, Proust était un homme sage lorsqu'il disait « Ne donnez pas votre confiance, prêtez-la. », c'est exactement ce que je fais avec Alice, elle sait beaucoup de chose mais ne sera jamais tout, et j'espère qu'un jour où l'autre rien ne sortira, car bien qu'elle sache des choses abominable sur moi, je pourrais écrire un livre sur ses tords. Je sais que vous trouvez peut-être prétentieux de dire notre monde, mais sachez qu'on ne vis pas la même vie, je ne dis pas qu'elle est plus agréable pour nous, car nous n'avons aucun amis et les doigts d'une main sont trop nombreux pour compter le nombre de personne en qui nous avons confiance, en contre partie l'argent coule à flot, je peux m'acheter tout ce que je souhaite, je dépense plus que le smic uniquement pour passez une soirée sympa, mes vacances coûte plus chère que les vôtres réunis sur toute votre vie. Nos vies sont différente, mais personne ne sera jamais qui est le plus heureux. L'argent nous rend égoïste et prétentieux, la pauvreté nous apporte la jalousie.

Alice m'étreint, elle me chuchote qu'elle n'a plus de coke et me conjure de lui laisser faire une ligne tout de suite. Je lui tend mon sac à main en souriant.

« poche intérieur gauche chérie »

« Merci, tu m'accompagnes ? Je suis sur que tu vas en avoir besoin, d'ailleurs comme tu es en retard, je vois que tu as sacs, tu as fait les magasins sans moi ? Oh Bella, tu sais comme j'aime dépenser ! »

Je stop Alice, elle a déjà au moins deux ou trois lignes dans le nez pour parler autant et si vite, Alice fait des études de stylisme ce qui est très rare, chez nous très peu personne font des études, en général nous sortons le bac en poche avec au moins 1 an de retard pour les chanceux et plus de retard pour les autres, puis les garçons prennent une place chez papa et nous les filles cherchons un mari riche. On ne se mari qu'entre nous, alors quand je sors, je sais que l'un d'entre eux sera devant l'hôtel avec moi, non par amour mais pour une bonne alliance de nom. Les mariages arrangé existe encore et pas seulement dans la religion musulmane, Rachel Abitbol s'est sauvé il y a trois ans avec un mec qu'elle a rencontré dans une soirée, un prolétaire, s'est parents ce sont opposé à cette union alors elle parti, personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle même sa propre sœur qui dit que ses parents lui ont coupé les vivres et qu'elle vit dans une banlieue de Marseille, alors quand nous décidons de nous accoquiner avec un prolétaire, nos parents prennent Rachel comme exemple, mais au final parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas elle qui a tout compris ? Est-elle plus heureuse aujourd'hui ? Je n'en sais rien.

J'avais suivie Alice sur le canapé, je la regardé préparé nos lignes de coke avec son Amex, l'Amex plus connu sous le nom d'American express est LA carte que chacun de nous a, c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, chaque personne à sa marque d'appartenance à un groupe, nous c'est l'Amex. Je sortais deux billets que je roulais pour laisser qu'un fin espace entre en tendais un à Alice puis je me penchais et sniffais deux ligne, je relevais la tête et regardais Alice reproduire le schéma que je venais de faire, nous devions être une vingtaine, dans la pièce, je trouvais Emmet assis sur l'un des fauteuils, tendant une pilule d'exta à sa pétasse de copine qui l'a pris et l'a mis directement dans sa bouche. Je continuais à regarder autour de moi, toujours les même têtes, faisant la même chose, aucun ami à part Emmet et Alice.

« Tu m'écoutes Bella ? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui ! »

« Non Alice je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis fatigué c'est tout, je suis allé en cours ce matin »

« Bella en cours, comme c'est étonnant »

Nous fûmes coupé dans notre conversation par Mike Newton, qui me fit lever pour que je m'asseye sur ses genoux.

« Alors Bella comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Jacob Black »

J'allais lui répondre mais la porte sonna, elle me pria d'aller, que je refusa il sortit un sachet d'amphet de sa poche en murmurant « elles viennent de Youssef », bien que je détestait obéir, Youssef ne voulait plus me voir par conséquent je n'arrivais pas à me procurer de l'amphet, qui est la meilleure. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir en faisant un doigts d'honneur à Mike qui avait un sourire victorieux.

J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur Edward, je ne l'avais peut-être jamais autant vu de ma vie, je le détaillais pour la première fois et tous les éloges que j'avais entendu n'était pas faux, il était vraiment très beau mais quand il ouvrit la bouche tout partit en fumée.  
« alors ma belle tu me suis ? »

« Pour commencer je ne suis pas ta belle, et ensuite j'étais déjà là » Sur ces mots je lui claquais la porte dessus, il est vrai que ce n'était pas plus belle répartie, et lui fermait la porte dessus était très immature mais rien que son prénom me levait les poils du dos.

Je retournais m'asseoir.

« C'était qui Bella ? Tiens tes amphets »

« Merci, et c'était personne, un connard que je n'avais pas envie de voir ! »

« Oh quelqu'un de téméraire aurait-il oser se mettre Bella à dos ? Je donne pas chère de sa peau, tien en plus il s'acharne, je crois qu'il veut vraiment rentrer ! Va lui ouvrir Bella »

« Si j'y retourne je l'égorge »

Mike se leva pour allait ouvrir à ce bâtard, et je priais pour qu'il soit parti et que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, malheureusement Mike avait sur ses talons Edward. Les conversations c'était coupait, et tous le monde apostrophait Edward de son absence, je passa les deux heures qui suivirent à n'écouter aucune conversation je secouais la tête de temps en temps, répondait un oui à une conversation dont je ne connaissais même pas le sujet, je préférait regardais cet Edward.

Bien qu'il m'énervait, il m'intriguait tout autant, nous jouons un jeu du chat et de la souris, lorsque je croisais son regard je tournais les yeux mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

« Bella j'ai couché avec ton père »

« QUOI ? Alice dis moi que c'est une blague »

« Oui, je voulais simplement ton attention, et j'ai réussi, il te plait ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Edward Cullen bien sur ? »

« Tu es folle ! »

« Non, tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer »

« C'est parce qu'il m'énerve, je le hais »

« Sais-tu que la haine est une conséquence de la peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'ai peur de personne »

« Oh non tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais de ce qu'il te fait ressentir »

« Alice tu déconnes ? Je ne le connais même pas »

« L'un empêche pas l'autre »


End file.
